The little mermaid
by Rivai Heichou
Summary: Cette histoire raconte la rencontre entre deux êtres que tout oppose à commencer par leur nature. Capturé par le capitaine pirate Rivai, Eren, jeune sirène mâle, se voit obligé d'obéir sagement à cet homme s'il ne veut pas être tué. une cohabitation difficile pour les deux garçons qui vont apprendre à s'entendre plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.
1. La capture

Et oui, encore un Riren mais que voulez- vous, je n'ai pas pu résister. J'ai vu le début d'un doushinji de Eren en sirène et je venais de voir la petite sirène avec mes nièces et là, l'idée à rapidement germé dans mon crâne en ébullition pour me permettre de pondre ( et non je ne suis pas une poule ) cette fiction et ce chapitre. Je me suis donc un peu inspirée de ce début de doushinji, reprenant l'idée de départ avant de continuer avec ma propre imagination.

Donc, j'espère que cela vous plairas. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes et surtout, n'hésitez pas pour les reviews !

PS : Je tiens à vous prévenir, il n'y aura aucun lemon dans cette fiction. Bah oui, Eren est une sirène ! Un peu dure d'avoir des rapport avec une sirène.

! Histoire réécrite et corrigée par AwesomeLicorne que je remercie !

* * *

Assis sur son rocher, Eren regardait le vaste océan, reflet du ciel et dépourvu de tout bateau. Puis, dans un soupir, ses yeux variant entre le bleu et le vert se posèrent sur le ciel sans nuages. Se penchant en arrière, il se retint à l'aide de ses bras où trônaient différents bijoux. Sur son bras gauche, des bracelets fins en or et en argent brillaient sous la lumière du soleil, et sur son bras droit, au niveau du biceps, se trouvait un gros bracelet en or magnifiquement décoré de reliefs en arabesques qui entourait son bras et qui était d'une largeur d'environ sept centimètres. Une brise vint caresser ses cheveux bruns où une sorte de couronne de perles entourait son crâne. Le soleil vint alors déposer l'un de ses rayons sur le corps halé du jeune homme qui sourit en fermant les yeux, profitant de la chaleur. Autour de son cou pendaient différents colliers de toutes sortes, et autour de sa taille, comme séparant le haut du corps du bas, une fine ceinture de perles venait faire plusieurs tours. Et pour le bas, à la place de deux jambes, se trouvait une queue de poisson d'un bleu turquoise clair dont le bout des nageoires venait jouer dans l'eau.

Eren aimait beaucoup remonter à la surface pour échapper à l'activité qui régnait dans les abysses de l'océan, là où le royaume des sirènes était caché parmi les algues et les rochers et à une profondeur telle qu'aucun humain n'a jamais pu l'atteindre. Normalement, la jeune sirène n'avait pas le droit d'aller seul et sans autorisation à la surface, mais il s'en fichait bien. Lui, ce qu'il rêvait, c'était une possible paix entre les humains, peuple de la terre, et les sirènes, peuple de la mer. Alors dès que la voie était libre, il nageait jusqu'à la surface et se posait sur ce rocher, profitant du paysage et du soleil qui venait le réchauffer sans pour autant qu'il soit asséché, gardant toujours ses nageoires dans l'eau.

Rouvrant les yeux, il tomba sur un regard bleu océan et sourit en découvrant son ami Armin, ce garçon aux cheveux blonds, à l'air frêle et presque androgyne et possédant une belle queue bleue claire. Sachant pourquoi son ami blond était là, Eren retourna dans l'eau, suivi de près par Armin. Tous deux retournèrent près du royaume avant de rejoindre le reste du groupe qui les attendait. De nombreux regards se posèrent sur lui lorsqu'il fut avec eux, se demandant où il était, bien qu'aucun ne demanda. Avec le temps, la plupart avaient appris que cela ne servait à rien de lui demander où il passait ses journées.

Suivant donc les autres sirènes, Eren soupira. Il devait encore une fois noyer des marins venus dans leur territoire dans le but de les capturer. Génial. Lui qui détestait faire ça. Mais ne disant rien, il obéissait sagement et nageait avec ses confrères jusqu'à la surface.

Pendant ce temps, à la surface, un bateau pirate digne des plus grandes flottes impériales venait de jeter l'ancre. Sur le pont, telle une fourmilière, l'équipage courait de partout autour de leur capitaine, un homme de petite taille à l'expression figée sur de l'impassibilité. Ses yeux mi-clos d'un gris acier scrutaient l'horizon et sous son grand chapeau à plumes noires, des cheveux tout aussi sombres retombaient sur son front de manière rebelle et indomptée. Pourquoi était-il ici ? Pour la simple et bonne raison que cette folle de monstres en tous genres de Hanji voulait à tout prix qu'il lui rapporte une sirène au pays. Alors il était là. Contre son gré, mais il était là.

Vint alors à sa rencontre une jeune femme aux cheveux châtain clair coupés au carré et aux yeux noisette, toute souriante. Elle se posta devant son capitaine avec respect et le salua avant de prendre la parole.  
« Qui désirez-vous pour vous accompagner dans votre capture, mon capitaine ? »  
Gardant le silence sans lâcher le paysage du regard, il finit par ouvrir la bouche, ordonnant de sa voix dure, froide et grave.  
« Erd ! Oluo, avec moi ! »  
Les deux hommes obéirent et emboîtèrent le pas de leur capitaine qui embarquait dans la petite barque. Une fois tous dans le petit bateau de bois, Oluo commença à les éloigner de bateau. Sur le devant, Erd scrutait l'eau pour voir le moindre mouvement, le moindre signe. C'est là qu'il aperçut une silhouette dans l'eau.  
« Là ! dit-il en pointant la surface de l'eau, ils arrivent par-là ! »  
Stoppant la barque, les trois hommes fixèrent l'eau où Eren sortit le haut de sa tête. Seul le haut de sa tête et ses yeux étaient visibles, bien qu'il restait à une distante dite de sécurité. Il fixait en fronçant les sourcils les trois hommes. Sur l'embarcation, le capitaine fixait la sirène tandis que ses deux hommes d'équipage s'exclamaient de vive voix, émerveillés de voir pour la première fois et de leurs propres yeux une sirène. C'est là qu'Erd se tourna vers son capitaine, des étoiles plein les yeux.  
« Comment allons-nous en capturer une, Capitaine Rivai ? »  
Celui-ci ne lâcha pas l'homme-poisson du regard et leva sa main pour enlever son chapeau sous le regard surpris et curieux des deux autres hommes qui ne disaient rien, observant.  
« Observez et apprenez. » se contenta de répondre le capitaine Rivai en déposant délicatement son chapeau à la surface de l'eau, tout près de la coque de la barque.  
Eren releva les sourcils de surprise en voyant le pirate mettre son chapeau sur l'eau. Etait-ce un signe de capitulation ? De paix ? Curieux, le jeune brun eut une folle envie de s'approcher, d'aller à leur rencontre. Malheureusement, il savait que c'était interdit, qu'il n'avait pas le droit. Jetant un coup d'œil aux autres sirènes qui étaient restées en retrait, Eren fronça les sourcils et tenta le tout pour le tout. Plongeant sous l'eau, il se propulsa d'un mouvement de nageoires vers la barque, ignorant les appels d'Armin et des autres qui le priaient de revenir. Mais Eren jouait les sourdes oreilles, et une fois arrivé en dessous du chapeau, il se stoppa, le fixant avant que d'un battement de queue, il ne sorte hors de l'eau, le chapeau sur la tête, et face à au capitaine qui n'exprimait toujours rien en comparaison de ses deux matelots qui avaient les yeux gros comme des soucoupes. Le plan de leur capitaine avait marché. Là, tout près d'eux, une sirène mâle était appuyée contre le bord de la barque, fixant le noiraud d'un air curieux.  
Malheureusement pour lui, Eren fut, sans qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, mains liées et dans impossibilité de s'échapper d'à bord de la barque qui déjà s'en allait en direction du bateau, sous le regard horrifié des sirènes qui nagèrent en direction des pirates dans le but de sauver leur frère. Elles furent cependant stoppées par un garde qui leur ordonna de retourner au royaume, leur disant qu'ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire pour Eren. Armin fixa un long moment la barque s'éloigner toujours plus avant de rejoindre les autres, retournant dans la vallée des sirènes, le cœur lourd.

Arrivant à bord du bateau, il fallut plusieurs matelots pour pouvoir monter Eren à bord, d'autant plus que celui-ci se débattait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Seulement, il s'épuisait plus qu'autre chose et drôlement vite, étant donné qu'il se trouvait hors de l'eau, ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes avant qu'il ne ressente cet étouffement qui l'empêcherait de respirer correctement, signe qu'il lui faudrait de l'eau de toute urgence. Essoufflé, Eren cessa de se débattre et se laissa hisser à bord avant d'atterrir avec force contre le bois du pont du bateau, entouré de pirates curieux et émerveillés. Alors que le navire repartait, le capitaine vint se poster devant la jeune sirène qui le fusilla du regard. Dicté par une pulsion cardiaque, Eren fit valser sa grande et imposante queue pour tenter d'atteindre violemment le capitaine qui fit un simple pas en arrière et évita de justesse l'imposante queue de poisson qui s'abattit violemment sur le sol, surprenant l'équipage qui s'éloigna de plusieurs pas. S'aidant de ses mains, il réitéra le geste mais le rata un

S'écroulant au sol, Eren respirait très difficilement, ce qui fit apparaître un micro-sourire moqueur sur le visage du capitaine Rivai qui s'approcha de l'homme-poisson.  
« On a du mal à respirer ?  
— En... enfoiré... »  
Eren grimaça en sentant sa tête lui tourner violemment. Fermant les yeux pour empêcher la terre de tourner, Eren ne bougea pas, cherchant toujours plus d'air à mettre dans ses poumons.  
« De l'eau... il me faut... de l'eau... »  
S'accroupissant devant lui, Rivai lui agrippa les cheveux, s'attirant un regard noir de la part de celui-ci.  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien prendre soin de toi. »


	2. un excès de colère entraine la tempête

Qu'il était bien, là, dans son petit bac de bois rempli d'eau. Ah qu'est-ce qu'il était bien, à l'étroit complet ! Fichu pirate ! Bon, d'accord, au moins, il ne risquait pas de crever. Apparemment, ils tenaient à le garder en vie, mais bon, à ce rythme, notre jeune sirène allait péter son petit câble et ça n'allait pas être joli à voir. Eren était un être plein de joie de vivre, souriant et blagueur. Il était souvent – pour ne pas dire tout le temps, impulsif et il fonçait souvent dans le tas sans réfléchir. Comme là. Et résultat, il se retrouvait à bord d'un bateau pirate, dans un bac digne d'un seau d'eau pour ne pas qu'il s'assèche. Mais malgré tout, il avait aussi un sale caractère. Lorsqu'il s'énervait – et cela était rare, il n'était pas étonnant que des tempêtes surviennent au même moment. Car après tout, il ne faut pas mettre en colère le fils du roi tritons Grisha ! Seigneur des sirènes. En parlant de son père, s'il apprenait qu'il avait été fait prisonnier par des pirates, Eren ne serait pas surpris de voir apparaître le kraken.

Soupirant de désespoir, Eren plongea sa main dans l'eau et joua avec celle-ci, en attendant que quelqu'un vienne. Lui qui espérait une trêve de la part de ses hommes lorsqu'il avait vu le capitaine mettre son chapeau à l'eau, il s'était mis le doigt dans l'œil, et bien profondément. Non mais quel idiot il avait été. Pour une fois, il aurait dû écouter les autres et rester où il était pour les noyer par l'envoûtement de son chant.

« Si j'avais su je l'aurais noyé, ce salopard »

Alors qu'il ruminait, grognant dans sa barbe, il ne vit pas le pied chaussé de bottes marron qui montaient jusqu'aux genoux venir s'abattre sur sa joue, qui, sous la violence du coup fut projeté au loin, le bac d'eau dans lequel il était renversé, l'eau s'éparpillant partout sur le bois du sol, alors que le corps du brun avait atterri avec violence contre l'un des pieds du bureau.

Lâchant un râle de douleur et de colère, Eren se releva avec difficulté, avant de porter son regard haineux sur le pirate qui s'était posté devant lui, le regardant de toute sa hauteur. Puis, détournant les yeux, il vit avec horreur le bac de bois contre l'un des murs de la cabine du capitaine et l'eau sur le sol. Ne voulant pas mourir, le futur triton se jeta du mieux qu'il put sur l'eau encore restante avant d'être de nouveau repoussé contre le bureau par un coup de pied violent du pirate qui le regardait sans émotions, ce qui énerva Eren.

« Je croyais que vous me vouliez vivant ? Grogna Eren en rampant vers l'eau avant d'être une nouvelle fois arrêté part le capitaine pirate qui plaqua avec violence son pied sur l'une des nageoires de la sirène qui laissa échapper un cris de douleur.

-Le salopard à changé d'avis lorsque la sirène lui a avoué avoir regretté de ne pas l'avoir tué »

Eren lui lança un regard des plus noirs alors qu'il avait cessé de bouger, fixant le pirate qui ne détourna nullement le regard, le soutenant. C'est alors qu'un éclair vrilla dans le ciel et que le bateau commença à tanguer violemment. Fronçant les sourcils pour regarder dehors avec surprise, la porte de sa cabine s'ouvrit sur un matelot, paniqué, lui informant qu'une violente tempête venait de s'abattre sur eux, et uniquement sur eux. Ne comprenant pas ce que l'homme d'équipage voulait dire, le pirate monta sur le pont et fut surpris en voyant que seule son bateau subissait une tempête. Le ciel était noir et les nuages colériques tandis que tout autour, au loin, le ciel redevenait bleu et immaculé, un grand soleil illuminant l'eau clair qui était parfaitement calme.

Respirant un bond coup en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, le capitaine Rivai fit volte face avant de foncer dans sa cabine ou Eren venait de se traîner jusqu'à la flaque d'eau qui commençait peu à peu à disparaître. En voyant le pirate apparaître en claquant la porte, la sirène fronça les sourcils.

« Arrête ça. Tout de suite ! » Siffla d'un air menaçant Rivai qui s'approcha d'Eren pour l'attraper par ses cheveux bruns, le soulevant avec facilité.

Eren ferma les yeux en grimaçant alors qu'il ressentait la fatigue et l'essoufflement dût à son manque d'eau faire son effet sur lui. Rouvrant les yeux tout en respirant de manière forte et haché, Eren serra les dents pour fusiller l'homme du regard.

« Je ne... Contrôle pas...

-Tu n'auras pas ta putain d'eau tant que tu n'arrêteras pas cette saleté de tempête de merde ! »

Fixant les yeux d'acier de l'homme, Eren fini par capituler et ferma les yeux. Dehors, la tempête cessa aussi vite qu'elle était venue, pour le plus grand soulagement de tout l'équipage. L'un des hommes vint d'ailleurs dans la cabine mais ne put dire un mot que déjà le capitaine pirate fit s'élever sa voix grave.

« Dépêche-toi d'apporter une bassine d'eau ! »

Le marin préféra obéir et courut lui chercher ce qu'il avait demandé. Revenant sur Eren, Rivai fronça les sourcils en voyant la sirène mâle perdre connaissance. Jurant, il passa son bras sous ses aisselles avant de passer son deuxième bras sous le pliure de sa queue, le portant dans ses bras avant de sortir de la pièce rapidement. Dans un petit couloir, il croisa des marins avec la bassine qui, en le voyant arriver, se stoppèrent pour poser la bassine pleine d'eau au sol pile au moment où Rivai déposa Eren dedans en s'accroupissant auprès de lui. Fixant le futur triton, il retint un soupir de soulagement en voyant la poitrine du brun se soulever et sa queue avoir un spasme.

Se relevant sous le regard de ses hommes qui attendaient ses ordres, il se dirigea comme si de rien n'était sur le pont.

« Dans ma cabine » lâcha-t-il finalement avant de disparaître de la vue des matelots qui portèrent non sans difficulté Eren dans les appartements de leur capitaine.

* * *

Chapitre deux un peu court, j'en suis navré, mais je me rattraperais bientôt, don't worry !

Reviews ?


End file.
